


Sassy

by crazycatt71



Series: Shoes [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71





	Sassy

Sassy Sherlock struts down the street in his tight fitting black suit & shiny red high heels.

John, happily marches behind him, guarding his rear.


End file.
